Firing levers in some prior art automatic firearms are rigidly connected to a bolt assembly, protrude on the outside of the weapon, and accompany the movement of the bolt assembly during each loading process. The protrusion of the firing lever from the weapon is disadvantageous because it creates a serious hazard that the firing lever will catch on a camouflage net, or on a branch or the like. Such catching would contribute to load impairment.
Another type of prior art firing lever, known from DE 196 13 987, has a rest position in which it lies in the center of the weapon above and parallel to the barrel. Only during loading, (i.e., during movement of the bolt by the hand of a shooter), is the firing lever clicked out laterally to the left or right from the bolt assembly (depending on whether the shooter is right-handed or lefthanded) so that it can be easily grasped. Upon release by the shooter, the firing lever clicks forward into its rest position.
However, in order to permit a shooter wearing thick gloves, mittens or the like to grasp the lever, the type of firing lever disclosed in DE 196 13 987 must be exposed on the top of the weapon. Although the risk of collision with foreign objects is indeed reduced by this approach, the possibility still exists. If the shooter is under cover and quickly pulls the weapon up during a flashback, the firing lever can easily hang up on a branch and, thus, cause a loading disorder. Furthermore, due to their design, many weapons cannot employ a top mounted firing lever which is freely accessible from above.